


Under Cover

by madamehomesecretary



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Blanket Forts, But I wish we did, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Prequel, Smut, what we didn't see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary
Summary: Divisive. Cold. A heart of stone. She truly had heard it all in her time as Britain’s Home Secretary. But that was the risk you took going after what you wanted. And Julia Montague lived for taking risks.Although, she had to admit, she had never taken a risk quite like this before.





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candipeach26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candipeach26/gifts).



> A prequel to the white sheet scene in Episode 3, this is what Julia's thinking about when she wakes up in bed next to David at the Blackwood Hotel. And trust me, she's got a lot of things to think about. 
> 
> This somehow managed to delve from a one-shot into my first attempt at smut. I don't know how it happened. I really don't. But it seemed very appropriate to gift it to my girl, Candipeach/Candi Birch/My SFG/"@Candipeach26 on Twitter." Thank you for always being so supportive and for listening to my endless rambling about anything and everything. And also putting up with my yelling. And screaming at me about Richard. Always. Love you/Hate you. Bye.

Julia Elizabeth Montague didn’t let people in.

She had learned long ago that being in a position of power meant that people wouldn’t hesitate to use you for their own personal gain. And then toss you aside when they got what they wanted. No. She had learned that the hard way. She had discovered that it was easier to put up walls and to keep herself separate from everyone. It was the safe choice.

Of course, it didn’t help her reputation to operate this way. Divisive. Cold. A heart of stone. She truly had heard it all in her time as Britain’s Home Secretary. But that was the risk you took going after what you wanted. And Julia Montague lived for taking risks. 

Although, she had to admit, she had never taken a risk quite like  _ this _ before. 

Turning her body only a fraction of an inch to keep from waking the sleeping man next to her, she took in Police Sergeant David Budd’s features. The way his fists fidgeted slightly while he slept. His soft snores that filled the silence of her bedroom at the Blackwood Hotel. The tiniest hint of a smile taking over his facial features. She briefly wondered if he was dreaming of her. 

_ Don’t be daft, Julia.  _ She found herself thinking rather harshly.  _ He’s your PPO. This shouldn’t have happened.  _

But it did. Again and then again.

It had been a week since the attempt on her life at Thornton Circus. She and David had been together a number of times since then, but each time felt like something different. The first time … and maybe even the second, she had been able to brush it off as nothing but casual sex. A need that each of them were able to fulfill for the other. But now… well, Julia might have been a great politician, but she was terrible at lying to herself. She only hoped her blossoming feelings for her police protection officer weren’t as obvious to everyone else as they were to her. 

_ She had only hesitated slightly before she called him that first time. Still shaken from the events of the day at Thornton Circus, she needed to be with someone who understood what she was feeling. She and David didn’t agree on much of anything, but they were the only living people who knew what it was like to be trapped in that ministerial car, the sound of bullets echoing in stereo as they rained down over them.  _

_ Rob MacDonald, her assistant and resident buffoon, had been by to check on her earlier in the night, reassuring her that everything would be alright. But his reassuring words had sounded hollow to her ears. What did Rob know? He hadn’t been there. David had been there with her. David had saved her life.  _

_ David.  _

She found herself biting back a smile when he entered the room these days. Their eyes meeting across the office always seemed to distract her for a moment longer than it should. The way he scrutinized her, watching her every move, made her heart beat a little faster than it should have. 

Julia Montague was in **trouble** . 

Often, she wondered how David felt about her, but it was never a discussion she was willing to start. After all, he was a man of very few words, most of his replies comprised only of the word “ma’am.” Even that was endearing to her now. Who was she?

Occasionally, she let her mind wander to David’s family. His wife and his children. She would look away quickly when Vicky’s face popped up on David’s phone as she called. Always about the children, of course, but Julia couldn’t help the quick stab of jealousy she felt every time he referred to her as  _ Love.  _ Deep down, she knew that David wasn’t in love with the mother of his children anymore. And although she would never say it aloud, she wondered if she had played a role in his acceptance of that. 

He had confided in her once that Vicky was seeing someone else before realizing what he was saying. That he hoped the children would like the man. He didn’t even know his name. David had stiffened immediately when he realized he was discussing his family with the woman he was sleeping with. It hardly seemed appropriate, even after Julia reminded him that he could talk to her about anything. After that, he didn’t mention the blonde again. And neither did Julia. No, it was easier not to go there.

The morning light was streaming in through the window in her bedroom now, casting a glow on the white sheets that were strewn haphazardly over their bodies. The dawning light made her cringe, knowing they would have to get up soon, and go on about their day, separately but together. 

On more than one occasion in the last week, she found herself considering if she and David were a viable option outside of these four walls.  _ Could we actually make this work?  _ Could they make something beyond the clandestine meetings in hotel rooms and secret whispers between sheets into something worth working for? 

As she watched him sleep, she found herself pondering the idea again. The Home Secretary and her bodyguard… it certainly wasn’t  _ proper.  _ But she wondered if that really mattered. Julia was tired of always worrying about what other people thought of her. Was the world going to fall to pieces just because she had fallen for -- the realization of where her thoughts were going made her mouth go dry. She couldn’t deny it any longer.

She had fallen for her bodyguard. The man being paid to protect her. He had done that, and so much more in the short time she knew him. Is that why she found herself thinking about the future? Because he had saved her life? She tried to rationalize the feelings. To make them seem less outlandish than they currently did. Julia was not a school girl with a crush. Even if that’s what she felt like most days when she saw him.

A darker thought nagged at the back of her mind. If David hadn’t taken control of the situation at Thornton Circus, she would almost certainly be dead right now. It was a realization that wasn’t lost on her. And one that she had revisited many times. 

But if she was honest with herself, she knew it was more than that. She had known from the start. Even if she didn’t want to.

The butterflies she tried to fight off in her stomach had surfaced the moment he shook her hand that morning outside of the home office. One touch was all it took and she was a goner, despite how hard she tried to push him away. 

And look at her now. The Julia Montague of old would have never believed it. She had let him in. 

Her eyes moved from David’s face down his body to the tattoo that decorated his left shoulder. She couldn’t help but think of the way she practically bit at his shoulder to keep from crying out in the midst of one of their more **intense** moments together. Then how she had kissed it to make it feel better when he complained of his arm being sore to the touch. Now, she found herself resisting the urge to reach out and touch the ink, her eyes flicking to his, which were still closed. Her attention returned to the tattoo.

She remembered the first time she had asked him about it. He and a few others from his regiment had gotten tattoos after they returned home from the war. To remind them of what they had seen and what they had lived through over in Helmand. His response had been pointed then. As if to remind her that they didn’t agree on the war, and that they probably never would. So much had happened since then. So much that she never had expected. She would never admit the he, and the experiences he had been through, had softened her toward the idea of changing her point of view. He would never let her hear the end of **that.** _No, that was her secret. Not for sharing… yet._

When her eyes moved back upward from his toned and sculpted bicep, she sucked in a quick breath of surprise when she found his icy blue eyes boring into hers. She smiled shyly at having been caught appraising him. She wondered how long he had been awake. 

“Good morning, Home Secretary,” he said with a smirk. His voice was raspy from lack of use and his brogue Scottish accent sounded thicker than usual. Julia swallowed hard.  _ God, she loved waking up next to him. _

“Good morning, P.S. Budd,” she murmured, reaching out and running her fingers tenderly over the tattoo she had been examining only moments before. She bit her bottom lip in satisfaction at the feel of her skin on his. She swore she wanted him all of the time. 

“I do believe I’ve asked you to call me  _ Julia _ here,” she reminded him, her voice taking on a mock sternness that made her smile, despite her serious facade. 

“Good morning…  _ Julia _ ,” he corrected, grinning as he leaned forward and captured her lips briefly with his own. His hand dove under the sheets as his arm came to wrap around her naked waist, pulling her closer to him.

Julia smiled as she pressed herself against him, despite the soreness that was settling into her body from the night before. And the night before that. And the one before that. 

“Much better,  _ David _ ,” she practically purred and it was David’s turn to clear his throat. 

She turned in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest and she smiled in satisfaction as he readjusted himself to hold her tightly against him. 

“I’m not ready to face the world yet,” she admitted, her eyes drifting close again as David leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. 

“We still have time,” David reminded her, glancing over at the clock on her bedside table. He took in the half-finished glass of wine beside it and smirked. They never had made it through that bottle last night, both becoming rather distracted by one another. 

Her gaze followed his and she breathed a sigh of relief, realizing David was right. Her meeting with Stephen Hunter-Dunn wasn’t for another hour. Glancing over her shoulder at David, she arched a brow. 

“What could we do with all of that free time?” she asked with a smirk as she felt his strong, muscular hands on her body, rolling her toward him again so she was facing him. Her leg came to wrap around his lower body automatically, and she grinned as she felt the answer to her question pressing insistently against her stomach. 

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

David dove into her neck then, taking the skin there between his teeth and biting lightly. Julia let out a shriek of surprise and they both burst into a fit of laughter. 

“I have a few ideas,” he said with a smirk before claiming her lips with a satisfied hum against her mouth. 

“David.” His name slipped breathlessly from between her lips as he trailed a path from her mouth down to her neck again, where he began to suck gently this time, his tongue lapping at her skin. 

Julia moaned as her hands came to tangle in his hair and he pulled away slightly, his eyes darkening as she pulled on the dark curls more forcefully than she meant to. 

She offered a sheepish grin, muttering an apology under her breath. He made her lose control so easily. 

“No need to apologize, ma’am,” he said, looking down at her with a smile. He lowered his voice. “I like it when you pull my hair.”

Reaching for her hip, he pushed her flat against the mattress raising her hands over her head with a satisfied smile as he pinned her arms there. 

“Keep them there,” he instructed and Julia nodded her head slowly, trying to think of something smart to say. 

“Yes, sir,” she finally settled on, liking the way the role reversal felt. She had meant to tease him, but there was something so sexy about calling him  _ sir _ . 

Trailing his hands mercilessly down her body, he followed along with his lips, smiling against her skin as he heard Julia gasp as he lavished attention on her with his mouth. 

“David,” she whined, her voice going an octave higher as his lips surrounded her nipple, licking and sucking, teasing her to no end. 

His left hand continued to make its way down her body, finally settling in the short curls between her legs. His finger traced her lips slowly as he moved his head to pay homage to her other breast. 

“ _ Please _ , David,” Julia panted, squeezing her eyes shut tightly at his teasing. She hated how it sounded when she begged for him, but knew that David always seemed to enjoy it. 

He looked up at her, his grin widening so that he resembled a Cheshire Cat and Julia lifted her head to look down at him. As their eyes met, he slipped a finger inside of her, then two, moving slowly in and out. She was beyond ready for him, that much was obvious.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Julia,” he murmured from where he was settled between her legs, never stopping the movement of his fingers as she moaned in response. 

She was pretty sure she could no longer speak. She had forgotten how. 

Her head snapped up in surprise as he removed his fingers a moment later. 

“I … but… what are you —” she stammered, feeling the loss instantly. 

He didn’t give her time to question him as he moved to straddle her, and she felt his hard length rubbing against her bundle of nerves. She moaned from the pleasure that coursed through her body, from her head to her toes. Readjusting himself, he wrapped one of her legs around his lower body, pushing into her slowly, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

Their movements were slow and gentle, completely different than the rough sex they had the night before. David wanted to make the moment last. 

Forgetting any sort of rules David had given her, she brought her hands down to his shoulders, squeezing his muscles tightly as they bucked into each other, taking their time. Julia’s nails dug into David’s arms and she bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly.  _ Damn that armed guard outside her hotel room.  _

She could feel the slow burn beginning in her stomach and pulled him flush against her chest, gasping as her skin came into full contact with his as they writhed against each other. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. 

Reaching between them and circling his thumb against her, that was all it took to push Julia over the edge. She trembled against David, clutching herself to him tightly, as her white-hot orgasm took over her body. She cried out against his neck in an effort not to be too vocal. 

Pushing into her one last time with a satisfied grunt, David let himself fall on top of Julia, his weight heavy on her body. 

Her chest was still heaving when he rolled off of her, pulling her to him with a heavy sigh. She turned to look at him, rolling onto her side and pulling the sheet over their heads in a makeshift blanket fort as they both worked to catch their breath.

A few moments passed in silence before Julia spoke. 

“How long were you in the Army?” she asked, the question slipping from her lips softly as they lay together, both coming down from their high.  _ There was still so much she wanted to know about this man. _ Her fingers gently traced the marred and mottled skin on his side as they lay together, still covered in a cocoon of white sheets.

Yes, Julia Montague was in very big trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is one-shot, but there's already been some talk of doing a scene or two from David's perspective, as well. So if that's something you'd be into, let a girl know. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are SO appreciated. I would love to know what you guys thought. :)


End file.
